Survivor
Requirements: *'Base Save Bonus:' Highest base save bonus must be lower than character level. Class Traits *'Hit Die:' d12 *'Base Attack Bonus:' Average *'Saves:' All Good *The class skills for the survivor are: Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Wis), and Tumble (Dex) *'Skill Points at Each Level:' 2 + Int modifier Class Features *'Weapon and Armor Proficiency:' A survivor gains proficiency with all armor and all shields (excluding tower shields). He neither gains nor loses proficiency with any weapon. *'Damage Reduction (Ex):' A survivor gains damage reduction/- equal to his survivor level. This damage reduction stacks with any other damage reduction of the "x/-" type (such as the damage reduction that is a class feature of the barbarian). *'Uncanny Dodge (Ex):' At 1st level, a survivor retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a survivor already has uncanny dodge from a different class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead. *'Evasion (Ex):' At 2nd level, a survivor gains the ability to avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the survivor is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless survivor does not gain the benefit of evasion. *'Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex):' At 3rd level, a survivor can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the survivor by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has survivor levels. The levels from the classes that grant improved uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level a rogue must be to flank the character. *'Mettle (Ex):' At 3rd level, a survivor can resist magical and unusual attacks with great willpower or fortitude. If he makes a successful Will or Fortitude save against an attack that normally would have a lesser effect on a successful save (such as any spell with a saving throw entry of Will half or Fortitude partial), he instead completely negates the effect. An unconscious or sleeping survivor does not gain the benefit of mettle. *'Improved Evasion (Ex):' This ability, gained at 4th level, works like evasion, except that while the survivor still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, henceforth he takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless survivor does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. *'Slippery (Ex):' If 5th-level survivor is affected by any effect lasting more than 1 round and fails his saving throw, he can attempt it again 1 round later at the same DC. He gets only this one extra chance to succeed on her saving throw. If the second save succeeds, it does not undo damage taken in the first round of the effect, but it applies to all other conditions applied by the effect. Category:Prestige Classes